Olaball
"Olaball" is the twelfth episode of the Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor. Plot Gabe is driving the coach taking Naomi and Elena to praactice for the big Olaball game for the Peace Festival between the Kingdom of Avalor and the Kingdom of Carzia. Elena is looking forward to the festival since it's the first one the Kingdom of Avalor's having since Shuriki took over Avalor forty-one years ago. Gabe drops the girls off at Olaball practice where they, Armando, and Rico relentlessly by Luisa so they can win to the point where Naomi tells Gabe he'll have to scrap them off the ground by the time she's done with them. Gabe then goes to his family's bakery to help his father, Roberto, with his baking. It's revealed that Gabe and his father don't get along because Robeto regards and his son as a disappointment. Meanwhile back at Olaball practice, Rico sprains his ankle making it so he can't play. Luisa asks Gabe to take his place. Roberto is pleased when he hears and teaches Gabe his Olaball moves. Meanwhile, Elena and her family welcome King Joaquin, his wife Queen Teresa, and his daughter his daughter Princess Caterina to Avalor for the Peace Festival. Cat becomes fast friends with Isabel. The next day at Olaball practice, the team enthusiasticlly welcomes Gabe to the team. However, their enthusiasm quickly wans when it becomes obvious that Gabe is a terrible player. Gabe explains to Elena that he joined the team despite always being so lousy as an Olaball player to please his father, who only cares about baking and Olaball. This makes Elena decide to coach Gabe herself since it's so important to him. Meanwhile, Isabel and Cat are in town. They are amazed by the Voladores, performs who do tricks by dropping from at spinning wooden plank. Isabel tells Cat how she'd like to see how the plank works before Joaquin calls them for dinner. Back at Olaball practice, Elena learns that the moves Gabe's using are his dad's moves. Elena tells him he'll play better if he plays like a Royal Guard. Gabe takes her advice and his game instantly improves greatly. The next day, Team Avalor is all set to play Olaball but Roberto tells Gabe to use his moves. Natrually, this makes Gaabe do poorly. Meanwhile, Isabel and Cat sneak away to the spinning wooden plank. They ride to the top where they get stuck. Back at the game, Elena reminds him that he needs to play his way. Gabe takes her advice and, of course, this improves his game to the point where Team Avalor wins. Roberto is pleased and plans to have Gabe leave the Royal Guard to become a professional Olaball player. However, Gabe explains that he loves being a Royal Guard and that he played on the Royal Olaball team for him and the Kingdom. Suddenly, they hear Isabel and Caterina screaming for help. Gabe instantly springs into action and gets the girls down with the Dance of the Voladores. Roberto accepts his son being a Royal Guard and Joaquin thanks Gabe. Elena then gives Gabe the trophy. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Echo Kellum as King Joaquín *Marsai Martin as Princess Caterina *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Jenna Ortega as Princes Isabel *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner *Joe Nunez as Armando *Julia Vera as Luisa *Artt Butler as Roberto *Emiliano Deiz as Francisco *Alejandra Gollas as Blanca *Cerys Upstone as Avaloran Girl *Sam Riegel as Referee *Arturo Del Puerto as Rico Song *Play It Your Way Trivia *This is a Gabe-centric episode. *Olaball is based around the Aztec game of Ollamalitzli. *Gabe's family is introduced in this episode. Gallery Olaball 2.png|King Joaquín with his wife and daughter Olaball 3.png Category:Elena of Avalor episodes